


The Proposal

by SifaShep



Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect - Freeform, Post-Reaper War, Romance, commander remy shepard, shali, shepardxtali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: A short trio of drabbles building up to Shepard proposing marriage to Tali





	1. A Ring for Tali

**Author's Note:**

> LET’S GET SOME FRIENDSHIP FLUFF WITH KASUMI OR ZAEED AND YOUR CHOICE OF SHEPARD (OR OTHER CREWMATE IF THAT LIGHTS A BULB) from @velynven on Tumblr

“That’s just…that’s just…wow.”

Kasumi Goto simply stared at the simple band that lay in the jewelry box. In all of her years of thievery, she’d never seen something so beautiful. At first, she had thought the band was made out of black jet.

Shepard explained it was from a mineral from Rannoch itself, machined and polished until it glowed. If she held it at the right angle in the light, the sparkles and refraction reminded her of the setting sun over the water.

“Did you get this specially made? This is superb craftsmanship.”

He nodded. “I asked Admiral Raan about Quarian marriage customs. They didn’t have the resources on the Fleet for elaborate rings or ceremonies or anything like that. Now they’ve reclaimed Rannoch, they’re bringing back some traditions that have been dormant for three centuries.”

“Like rings?”

“Well…I mentioned the human custom of engagement rings. A Quarian couple usually exchange tokens of affection, but not like we do. Raan thought a ring was a nice gesture, if a bit extravagant.” 

Kasumi chuckled. “I can see that, Shep.”

“But since it was for _Tali…_ Raan actually had an idea. She ran it past Kal’Reegar and a few of her contacts, and the Geth VI dug up a suitable mineral sample. They forged this and surprised _me_  with it yesterday.” Shepard shook his head with a smile.

“That’s so sweet of them.” Kasumi grinned and handed the box back to him. “She can wear a piece of her heart with her wherever she goes.”

“Yeah.”

“So…how are you going to pop the question, Shep?”

He sighed again and sat back on the couch in the lounge. “That’s the problem. I have absolutely no idea.”

“You could just take her to dinner, go for a nice walk, propose under the moonlight. She seems to like that sort of thing.”

“I’d like it to be special…and not exactly traditional. I mean, our relationship isn’t exactly traditional.”

She huffed a laugh. “That’s understating a bit. Well, something like that might need more than a bit of planning. You came to the right person, Shep…”

But even best plans tended to go awry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and the girls take Tali dress-shopping. Of course, Tali doesn't know *why* yet. Sequel to A Ring for Tali.

“This will take some getting used to. Quarians usually only have one suit, maybe two.”

Kasumi chuckled and glanced at Tali. She caught Samantha Traynor’s smile and Ashley Williams’s knowing expression. A Girls’ Day Out was the perfect cover for her plan.

“One of these days, I should take all of you to Seville Row,” Samantha mused. “My brother knows some talented tailors who do bespoke clothing.”

Tali turned to her. “’Bespoke’?”

“They fit clothing to the specific person, Tali. A lot like how Quarians fit their suits to themselves.”

“Ah.” Tali chuckled and nodded in understanding. “We don’t get our suits until adolescence. It’s a milestone in a Quarian’s life.”

Ashley frowned in concern. “Not until you’re a teenager? What about before then?”

Tali explained about the sterile bubbles and the clean rooms. Ashley winced at the prospect of spending a lifetime in such conditions. “I’m not sure I’d like doing that for my entire life.”

“Shepard said the same thing when I told him. I can’t really picture him doing that either. Or you, Ashley. You two are very similar.”

Kasumi decided to take that opportunity. “Speaking of Shepard, are you two headed back to Rannoch any time soon?”

“Next week. He’s helping with the conversion of one of the Geth’s old power plants. Raan also asked him for ideas about modular dwellings.”

“They’re asking Shepard about housing?”

“He nearly became an engineer…they want his opinion on power systems.” Tali shrugged. “I’m not surprised, actually.”

“Your boyfriend is multi-talented.” Kasumi nearly said _fiance_ , but there was no need to let that particular cat out of the bag yet. 

They found the shop in a relatively less crowded part of the Citadel. The Hanar proprietor turned at their approach. It (he?) brought two tentacles up in a gesture of greeting.

“This one welcomes you to its humble establishment. How may it serve you today?”

Kasumi smiled. “We’d like to get some dresses outfitted.”

“Of course.” The hanar gave each woman a critical look, then floated to the massive holoplatform in the back of the shop. “Please, step onto the sizer so this one can take measurements.”

One by one, they did. Tali watched as the gentle beams of light scanned each of them. The results came up on the screens and a three-dimensional holo appeared next to them. When it was her turn, she glanced at Kasumi. 

The thief hid a smile. Of course, Tali had no clue…

The hanar manipulated the huge bank of controls. “This database has indexed thousands of colors and materials for your special outfit. You are free to choose the style and manner. When you have decided on the appearance, you can finalize it at this station.”

“Sounds good,” Samantha said, as she slipped into the first station. “So…what to choose…?”

Tali paged through all the possibilities. “This is amazing, Kasumi. So many choices…it’s almost overwhelming. We Quarians don’t have to worry about deciding what to wear every day.”

Kasumi chuckled and shook her head. “So this is all pretty new to you.”

“Yes. How do Humans do it?”

“Well, sometimes it depends on the mood that strikes us. Or what we have to do that day.” She shrugged. “Or who we happen to run into. It can be formal, like for a job interview. Or informal…like if all we have to do is run errands or stay at home and be a bum.”

“It’s still overwhelming.”

“Well…” Kasumi leaned against the edge of the station. “What do _you_  want, Tali? This is for _you. You’re_ the creator. Think of it like your own personal system. It should show who you are as a person, and what your tastes are.”

“Hmmm…”

“Let’s start with something basic. What’s your favorite color?”

They spent hours at the monitor, discussing aesthetic choices. After a while, Tali began to relax and have fun with it. Metallic silver, with golden accents, and of a sheer, silky material. A detachable hood and sleeves, and a long, flowing skirt. A sash to set off her waist. Clasps and ties to hold the fabric in place around her body. 

“Looking good, Tali,” Ashley commented as she peered around the corner. “I think that’ll definitely fit your style. Not too showy, but enough to make a statement.”

“Thanks, Ashley. I wonder what Shepard might think of this.”

Samantha laughed softly and Ashley’s wide grin lit up her face. “I think he’d love it, though he might get a bit frustrated with all those ties, though,” Sam replied.

“He’s basically an engineer anyway. He’ll figure it out,” Ashley quipped.

Tali coughed as they all pealed in laughter. Kasumi shook her head and patted Tali on the shoulder. “For the record, I think you’re a lucky woman to have someone like him.”

“Yeah,” she said softly.

Finally, they were done at the stations. Kasumi insisted on picking up the tab for the dresses; she could afford it, and it was her treat, anyway.

“That’s so kind of you,” Tali said. “Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s not a problem. A bit of style is worth it.” She smiled at Tali. “And _you’re_ worth it.”


	3. A Home for Tali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali gets a surprise while she and Shepard help with Rannoch's reconstruction. (And yes, this is where The Proposal actually happens!)

_Rannoch_

Tali was amazed at how quickly the Geth helped the Quarians re-adapt to their homeworld. Small settlements sprang up almost overnight. Many of the remaining Quarians tended to stay in their ship groups when they claimed the land. The Alliance and the Turians helped when they could, but their own reconstruction took most of their resources.

Still, she was grateful that Shepard and the old Normandy crew volunteered their time to help Rannoch. They desperately needed to repair the planet’s infrastructure: power, running water, energy, waste disposal. Shepard, Greg Adams, Gabby Daniels, and Ken Donnelly lent their expertise to get the settlements up and running again.

Admiral Shala’Raan brought Tali to the southern continent for the week. Tali insisted she knew nothing about crops, but Raan pointed out she knew something about data analysis.

“We need to be self-sufficient as soon as possible,” Raan reminded her. “Besides, everyone will be so busy, including Shepard.”

How could Tali argue with that? Liara T’Soni had also volunteered to assist, and Tali enjoyed spending time with old friends. You couldn’t take that for granted, especially after the Reapers.

Yet Tali noticed how Liara would smile a little at some updates on her datapad. Sometimes Liara would also give her some odd glances when she thought Tali wasn’t looking.

“Tali, look at this update from the Qwib-Qwib settlement. What do you think of this design?” Liara paged through her pad and handed it to Tali. “A single main structure serves as the ‘hub’ of the town, with the homes and businesses arranged around it and streets like spokes of a wheel.”

“It’s…efficient. But don’t tell me Koris kept the ridiculous name?” Tali snorted in laughter.

“He didn’t, but his crew overruled him when he tried to change it.” Liara smiled at the humor. “I guess tradition sometimes triumphs over efficiency.”

“I suppose–” Tali stopped at a particular image. “They’re mining stone from the nearby quarry instead of using pre-fabs? That’s good.”

Liara nodded and zoomed in at the picture. “It seems that Quarian architecture is undergoing a quick revival, Tali. This reminds me of the images from Haestrom.”

“So much room…walls of stone…” Tali shook her head. “It’s still takes some getting used to.  If I had to build my own house, I’d do the same thing.”

“You have the time and opportunity,” Liara agreed. 

Tali remembered when she and Shepard had sat on the cliff side, overlooking the ocean. _The living room window will be right…here._   _I just claimed the land…_

She could easily picture her house on the Homeworld, and living in it with Shepard. Her heart ached at the unspoken promise. So many people desperate to rebuild their shattered lives…it felt almost selfish to think of what she wanted.

_You think too much of the Fleet and not enough about yourself._

Tali sighed and shook her head. There was too much to do first and not enough time to do it. In any case, Shepard was needed in so many places: here, Earth, Palaven, Tuchanka. They couldn’t think of settling down anytime soon…

But she could still hope.

*****

At the end of the week, Tali and Raan returned to the pick-up point on the northern continent. The Quarians had designated that area as a future spaceport, and Tali could already see progress on that building.

“Hey, Tali!” Ken Donnelly yelled. “You should _see_  this–!”

Her head snapped in his direction, even as Gabby Daniels quickly shushed him with her hand on his mouth. Tali smirked; Gabby and Ken were the odd couple, even more than Shepard and she was. Tali approached them with a questioning expression…then stopped.

_Wait…was that–?_  She narrowed her eyes and shaded them from the setting sun. There, on the cliff side…was that a building under construction? It wasn’t large by any stretch, but yes, there was the framework on a stone base. She could see where windows would be, and there was room for perhaps a small garden…

She walked towards it like a woman caught in a dream. Yes, there was the holographic flags marking the borders and the walls. A simple, but elegant design, with one room flowing smoothly into the other. 

It was far from finished, but it was going to be a home. _Her home._

She reached up and put a hand on the cornerstone. Quarian symbols were etched on its surface. _To Tali. Admiral Rael’Zorah. Remy Shepard._

“ _Keelah_ ,” she whispered softly. “He remembered. _He_ remembered.”

A voice behind her whispered back. “Of course I’d remember. The living room window’s gonna be right…there.”

Tali whirled around and threw herself into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder. “Oh, thank you… _thank you_. I–oh, I can’t even talk…I’m so overwhelmed, I–”

He chuckled and held her close. “That’s why I asked Raan to take you with her to the Southern Continent this week. I wanted this to be a surprise. It wouldn’t stay a surprise for long, but–” he took a deep breath and whispered, “Will you share this with me, Tali?”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “You–”

He grinned and said, “We have a Human custom when we ask someone to be theirs forever, Tali. Like this–” 

Shepard dropped to one knee in front of her and pulled out a small velvet box from inside his jacket. He flipped it open to reveal a simple black ring encrusted with small diamonds, like stars in deep space. The light from the setting sun fell on it and the colors within burst like a dazzling rainbow.

“Tali’Zorah vas Rannoch vas Normandy vas Neema nar Rayya…will you be my wife?”

Her mouth dropped open in utter shock. Then her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. “Yes…oh, yes!”

He slipped the ring onto her finger as he got to his feet. Then he kissed her there, as the setting sun threw shadows all around them.

And cheers and whistles erupted behind them. Tali laughed as Shepard turned around to see the mixed group of Quarians and Humans standing in what was going to be their front yard. 

Ashley Williams shot her Skipper a triumphant thumbs-up as Joker yelled, “About damn time, you two!” Tali saw Garrus’s ‘I-told-you-so’ expression and..did Wrex swipe a ‘nonexistent’ tear from his eye?

Kasumi Goto grinned and her voice carried clearly over the sound of the ocean. “The fun’s just beginning.”


End file.
